Kamen Rider Sol
by Greeed
Summary: Yami has returned. With it, an army of Wraiths prowl the streets of Remei City, all looking for a certain stone, causing chaos in their wake. If they find the stone, the world shall be plunged into darkness. Luckily, the city has a guard Kamen Rider Sol
1. The Sun's Thoughts

YO! This is going to be my whack at Kamen Rider Fics. I have another profile but I'm keeping it separate for this purpose. Hopefully you'll enjoy. The co-producer, well I'll call him that, is **Kamen Rider Dibrave**, he made up Lunar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or the original concept of it. The story line, plot and characters here though are from my mind.**

_When I was a kid, my grandmother used to tell me these stories before I went to bed. They they talked about how the darkness..._

A silhouette of an armor clad figure with glowing purple eyes stands a top a mountain top in the pouring rain, a large blade in it's hands. Dark clouds covering the sky and howling winds blew throughout where it was standing.

_...And how it tried to rule the world._

The armor clad person being raised it's blade and let out a large cry into the valley. This had sent the clouds storm clouds towards the brighter parts of the world.

_It had an army under its iron fist, ready for battle._

Thunder boomed, and lightning lightened up the sky. The figure looked down towards the valley in between the mount and saw a large crowd. It was full of grotesque beasts and demon-esque beings, in the too were giving off war cries, asking for blood. The armored being let one out in return.

_So they marched, towards those who lived in the light._

Riding atop a jet black dragon, the armor clad figure led it's grotesque army towards the an unsuspecting kingdom. A thundering march alerting people of their coming.

_The light was unprepared, and was slowly beaten._

The beasts rampaged through out the kingdom, slowly destroying city by city. People were killed, children were kidnapped and unspeakable things have been done to mankind. One by one each kingdom fell as the armor clad figure led it's army throughout the lands.

_All hope seemed lost in the sea of darkness._

The armored figure had led it's army towards the final kingdom. A kingdom which has been forgotten by time and the people of the earth. It was the last refuge for those who were trying to escape the terrors of the genocide brought upon those monsters, those Wraiths.

_But then a single ray of light appeared._

As the army advanced into a valley before the kingdom, a lone figure stood in its way.

_The light had came to the prayers of those in need, and had chosen a champion._

The figure was a red armored warrior, with an insignia of the sun on his chest. Glowing yellow eyes, glared at purple eyes of the armored figure. With a roar from their leader, the Wraiths attacked the lone figure.

_The light was too much, even for the entire army. They were completely destroyed._

Over the course of an unknown amount of time, the warrior of the light battled nonstop. With a blazing blade he went onwards, felling every enemy as he went onwards towards the armor clad figure.

_The leader of light and the leader of darkness had battle done battle and in the end... the light had won._

A single blade pierced the chest of the armor clad figure. Stumbling backwards, mortally wounded, the figure looked into the fatigued eyes of the warrior. The clouds soon began to part revealing the dawning day behind the warrior, signaling a new day, a new age.

_However, even in defeat the darkness made a bold proclamation._

"Remember this warrior, I will return. You will be nothing but ash, and I will take over this world!" the silhouette shouted at the sun warrior. As the sentence was made, the figure disappeared leaving only his sword and a stone marking his existence.

"And when you return my light will be waiting to fight you," was the response of the warrior.

_So ended the battle between light and darkness...for then. The warrior took up a bride and had children, and the darkness had never returned, but he was always waiting._

_At first I always thought that these were just stories. I couldn't be more wrong. The darkness is real, along with its army._

In a modern city, a large cloud blocked out the sun, and a monster that looked part snake and part human stalked the ground, destroying building in its wake. Chaos and panic run rampant as it attacks several bystanders, but they barely escape its long bladed tail.

_Those evils were very much real. However..._

The Snake Wraith came upon a child hiding behind a car. The child gave out a scream as the snake pounced.

_The light is just as real as the darkness._

The snake was sent hurtling backwards as a figure punched it. The child looked up and stared at her savior. A person in a lion armor colored in various reds stood in front of her. In his right hand was a red great sword.

_I am Kamen Rider Sol...and in the fury of this darkest hour..._

The Snake Wraith recovered, and pounced. Kamen Rider Sol raised up his sword and it became lit a blaze, before bringing it down.

_...I will be their light. HENSHIN!_

**_-TRANSMISSION END-_**

So what you guys think good bad what? Leave a review.


	2. The Moon's Thoughts

This is the intro for the second rider in the series, made by **Dibrave**. There will be one more intro before I put up the first chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER! I OWN MY IDEAS THOUGH**

_Sometimes, I wish I could be the sun..._

A boy wearing a red blazer, with a white shirt underneath was walking to school. He had on blue pants and black shoes. There was an emblem for the school on his shirt, which was that of a shield, with two swords crossed behind it, on either side of the shield was a golden lion and a silver wolf. He carries a beige backpack on his back, holding onto the straps, as he whistled a tune. The a red cap with the same sigil covers the boys features.

_So I can feel the admiration of others..._

Various students run by him, none of them making any indication that they notice him. Though the boy doesn't mind. He just kept walking along towards school.

_I was never really popular, or well known..._

A younger person is running and bumps into the boy, but doesn't even acknowledge he hit the boy. The boy sighs but keeps on walking, not once minding at all that he was hit.

_But it's okay...it's better that way for me..._

The boy turns down a corner and sees a car barreling down the road. Inside the car the driver was panicking as he slammed the brakes.

_Because I have a secret..._

The boy saw the incoming car, and put his right foot up just as the car neared him.

_A secret that I'm willing to take to the grave..._

When the car was right in front of him, the boy put his foot onto the hood. He stood on it for a minute, as if it weren't moving at all, then flipped over it. The driver managed to stop and get out of the car. The boy just gave him a kind smile before walking towards school once again. Never once did he try to explain himself.

_Mother told me I was special...That I had a gift of sorts..._

As the boy arrives at school, changes shoes and goes to his first class. Sitting down at the back, where no one bothered or noticed him he looked out the window.

_A gift that helps me help others...even though I am in the darkness..._

The boy turned his head away from the window as he heard a girl's giggle. He watched as a girl with long ebony hair, that was tied up with buns and separated into two pony tails walk in. She wore almost the same thing as him, except had a white skirt instead of blue pants.

_But if I were the sun, maybe I can garner her attention..._

The girl kept laughing as the class started and the boy didn't do anything except watch her laugh.

_Maybe I can get the attention of that twinkling star..._

The boy then sighed an did the work he was forced to do by some of his older classmates. He didn't really mind but it just was too tedious doing the same thing twice no thrice at a time. But he'll do it, since that girl asked him as well.

_That's just me though...but when I need to I will shine..._

A Boar Wraith was charging through out a parking lot destroying several cars in the process.

_If there is something that endangers this city, that endangers that girl..._

As the Wraith charged again at a car that contained a couple. It stopped when a small blade appeared in its path.

_I will shine using my own light..._

The couple gasped as they saw an armored warrior appear. It was wolf themed and was colored in various blues and silvers. In its right hand was a small sword, a twin of the sword in front of the Wraith. It slowly took its time walking up to the boar.

_I will eradicate this darkness..._

The armor figure dodged the on coming attack, and delivered a devastating axe kick to the Boar's head, sending its face crashing into the ground.

_I am Kamen Rider Lunar...and anything evil that prowls in the night..._

Lunar calmly picks up the sword stabbed into the ground and stares at the Wraith with cold piercing eyes. The Boar Wraith charges again, but Lunar jumps behind it and spins around his blades. Before the boar knew it, it was stuck within a vast torrent of ice cold water.

_I will hunt them down! HENSHIN!_

**-_TRANSMISSION END-_**

AN: There you have it, a second intro. I need suggestions for a third rider though. PM me your ideas!


	3. The Rising Sun

**AN: This series was heavily…and I mean heavily influenced by GARO and some other anime…which I forget what it is called. Hopefully you guys like it. The person who made the third rider was cool with me not giving out his rider intro yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER, or ANY OF THE OTHER SHOWS THAT INSPIRED THIS FANFIC. THE CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE ALL MY OWN THOUGH.**

"_Onii-chan!" I heard a little girl's voice calling out to me, my little sister's voice. I turn my head left and right but couldn't find her. The pouring rain wasn't helping much either._

"_Hoshiko! Hoshiko where are you?" I shouted but couldn't find her._

"_Onii-chan! Help me! I don't want to leave! Nii-chan!" I heard her voice again. I turned around and found the source of the voice. A 5 year old girl with shiny raven hair done up in buns. She was in a pink shirt and shorts, being dragged away by my aunt and uncle into a van. "Nii-chan!" she cried out._

"_Hoshiko!" I called back trying to run to her, but as hard as I try I can't seem to reach her. They closed the van door and start up the engine. My eyes widen as I try to speed up my pace, but yet no matter what I do I can't even seem to get closer. I looked at the rear window and saw the pained face of my sister just as the car started to move. "Hoshiko don't leave me alone!" I shouted as the car sped off into the distance. As it disappeared from sight, I felt my legs give out and fall to the floor. I cried and cried, as I watched the last person from my close family leave me here. I curled my legs up and brought my knees to my chest, as I continued to cry in this dark day._

"_Hehehe," a voice chuckled. "Are you alone kid?" the voice asked. It was dark and sinister, as it spoke in a whisper, yet it was as loud as thunder._

"_Wh-who's there?" I heard myself stutter out. "Please don't hurt me."_

"_Oh...I don't plan to hurt you...much," the voice cackled. I looked around for the person who was talking, as I huddled up next to a wall. I tried effortlessly looking for the person but still couldn't find anyone. "You're looking in the wrong spots kid. Down here..." I followed to what they voice said and looked at a puddle. It was me...except it wasn't. I looked like my five year old self, but found that it was vastly different. He was smirking up at me instead of a smile, his hair was more wild instead of spiked, and his eyes...they were a dark purple instead of its odd shade of yellow._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am your nightmare," the voice whispered again as it hand shot out of the puddle and started to choke me. I was losing air and fast, and before I closed my eyes I thought I saw the sun break through the clouded skies._

**-NORMAL POV-**

***BRRRIIING***

A pair of yellow eyes opened as the dream ended and slammed his fits on the alarm clock. They belonged to a boy who was laying down on an old mattress, and was out of breath. Slowly the boy sat up and calmed his breathing as he tried to calm down his heart. His chestnut hair was matted with sweat. "Damn...the same nightmare again," the boy stated, his voice deep but not too deep **[Think Hibari Kyouya's Japanese VA]**, it also held a tinge of sadness in it. Getting out of bed he walked over to the full length mirror in his bed room. Looking at his form he noted that he still had his lanky, yet slightly muscled build. This hadn't changed since his training in martial arts. His black wife beater was covered with sweat and the boxers he was wearing wasn't fairing any better.

Walking over to the walk-in-closet he grabbed some clothes. A red school blazer, blue pants, a pair of black socks, underwear and white shirt. Turning to the side he found a matching red tie hanging on the door. Taking all he needed and a towel, he walked out of his room and into the bath room across the hall. Turning it on to the right mix of hot and cold, the boy let the water mix as he took of his clothes and threw it in the hamper. Inspecting it the boy frowned. "Man...I have to do the laundry already?" he whined. After mentally taking a note to go to the laundromat after school, they boy began to take his bath. When he was done, he had dried himself off and changed into his school uniform. He stared into his mirror again, and noted the insignia on the uniform. It was crest of a knight shield, with two blades crossed behind it. On the left was a golden lion, and on the right was a silver wolf. The entire thing was right above where his heart was. The more he looked at it the more he felt in tuned with the entire thing. Giving out a sigh he turned around and left the room and into the kitchen of his single bed room apartment.

Looking at his joint living room next to the kitchen, he stared at his meager home away from home. A single three person couch was in the center, situated next to the far wall. A TV mounted a small table across from it, and in between a small coffee table was set up. Several different magazines were scattered on the table as he looked at them. To the far corner was another table that held a bonsai tree that the boy had been taking care of by the wish of his grandfather. In the kitchen was a just a fridge, a microwave and a stove with an oven and toaster next to it. In between the living room and kitchen was a small dining table with a chair on each side. It wasn't much...but it's all he could afford at the moment.

His source of money, aka his grandparents, only provided for the bills monthly; meanwhile, the boy himself had to pay for the rent, couple hundred thousand yen a month, and all other necessities: food, clothes, etc. Going over to the fridge, he smiled that he had stocked up from the groceries the night before so he wouldn't have to worry about getting food after school. Taking a glass of orange juice, placing a bagel in the toaster and turning on the TV he waited for his food to be prepared. The boy flicked through channels trying to find something of interest that morning. When he passed by the Animal Channel, he stopped and went back looking at the documentary on lions. Hearing a ding, he turned off the TV and went over and got his bagel put it in his mouth and walked over to where his landline phone was.

Looking at the phone he saw that he had two missed messages. Pressing the play button he listened as he put his bag next to him as he put on his shoes.

Two new messages: Message 1

Hello there Mr. Saisei. A male voice introduced themselves. I am Mr. Nakamura headmaster of Remei Academy, and I would like to thank you for enrolling in our school. I know that it must be hard to be living on your own in this city, but I assure we at the institution will help out in whatever way we can. I hope you have a great first day of school as everyone else. Thank you and have a good day. 

Sunday 10:45 PM. Message 2:

Taiyou? An old female voice asked. Tai, it's obaa-chan. I'm just calling to make sure that you are doing well and that you have a nice day at your school. Hopefully you find your sister. You guys are in the same grade aren't you? Well, I hope you have lucky finding her. Ryuu sends his regards too. Bye! I miss you already my little lion.

Monday 4:45 AM. End of messages.

"Still trying to baby me eh, obaa-chan?" the now known Tai asked the phone, even though he knew no one would answer. Slinging his black back pack over his right shoulder he left his apartment and locked the door. "Man, I wish my bike wasn't in the shop. At least then I wouldn't spend twenty minutes getting to school," sighed Tai. The spiked brunette shook his head, before starting his trek towards his new school in the city of Remei.

-**Within the skies above the city-**

A glowing orange orb zoomed across the sky, behind it a trailing black shadowed mist. The orb zigzagged across the sky, avoiding various skyscrapers and planes, all the while the black mist hunted it. Slowly the orb stopped, then rocketed towards the ground, forcing the shadow to try to keep up with it. As the orb got closer to the earth, it spotted a boy with a black back pack and decided it was a safe time as any and went inside of him.

**-Back with Tai-**

Tai stumbled as he felt something hit him across the back, falling down to his knees. His breathing suddenly became ragged and his eyes started closing. _'Damn...Why am I losing consciousness right now?'_ he asked himself as he felt to the ground.

**-Dream- *FIRST PERSON POV***

_As I was losing consciousness, I saw the sun coming out. Just then I felt something slam into the thing choking me. My eyes looked at the bright light in front of me, that was keeping the darker version of me away. "Begone Yami. You have no hold over this child," I heard a baritone voice say._

"_You! What are you doing here!" my dark clone known as Yami shouted._

"_Just as I said eons ago, I will be here to stop you when you come back." Looking around the bright light in front of me, I saw Yami glaring at him before his eyes flickered towards me._

"_So he is your new champion. All the reason for me to kill him. Yet choosing some this young to uphold your title? This is a bit much for you Sole." Yami then tried to take a step closer, but I was amazed that the bright light grew brighter and repulsed him. I heard Yami's screams of pain as he receded back into the puddle. "I will come back Sole. I will get my sword and my stone, and there will be nothing you and your little brat there can do about it!" And with that, he was gone. I saw the bright light start to dim down, and when it was gone I saw a person wearing some armor that resembled those of knights, though the helmet looked like a lion's head._

"_Hey kid are you alright?" I heard the man's voice asked me._

"_Y-yeah," I stuttered. I felt the man ruffle my hair and I looked up. Just like me he had yellow eyes._

"_Don't worry about him, and don't worry about your sister. You'll see her again one day." As the man spoke I felt some hope bloom in my heart. The man then turned around and walked away._

"_Wait! Sole-san!" I called out to him. The man stopped and turned around. "Why did you help me?"_

"_Because we're family. And that is what family does for each other."_

**-Dream End- *NORMAL POV***

"Hey, are you okay?" Tai heard a shy male voice ask as he slowly regained consciousness [**the boy's voice would sound like Takeru Sato, aka Kamen Rider Den-O]**. Tai blinked to clear his vision of the blur in his eyes. When they were able to see clearly again, his gaze was met with blue eyes. The person moved back to allow Tai some breathing room as he sat up.

"Ugh," Tai groaned. Touching his head he tried to recall why he suddenly blacked out. Tai took in the appearance of the person sitting next to him. It was a boy around his height, him being 5'10", the boy was shorter by about an inch or two. The boy's hair was wild and shaggy reaching up to his shoulders, with silver streaks running through it. His two blue eyes were staring at him intently. "What happened to me?"

"I don't know, sorry," the boy looked apologetic. "I only found you because I tripped over you when I was walking." Tai groaned again as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"It's fine. Name's Taiyou Saisei, but call me Tai." Tai offered his hand for the boy to shake it. The boy took his hand and nodded.

"I'm Akira Mugetsu. Nice to meet you Tai-san," Akira introduced himself with a bow. Akira then looked at Tai and noticed his uniform. "Ah! We're going to the same school!" Tai looked between both of them and smirked.

"Yeah you're right."

"How come I've never noticed you before?" Akira asked as they started to walk again towards school.

"I'm new here. Don't know anyone really." Akira nodded to respond. The two then spent five minutes of silence as they approached the school grounds. "Actually...I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? Maybe I know them," Akira suggested.

"You popular?" Tai asked.

"No..." Akira sighed. "Though I know a lot of people here. So is it a boy or a girl?" The two had then entered the school, and it was already packed with man students. People were talking in cliques and some where staring at them. Tai frowned, not liking the new found attention. Turning back his attention to Akira who was waiting for his answer Tai replied.

"It's my little sister. Where is the headmaster's office by the way? I need to get my schedule."

"Oh I'll go with you, we pass by the place where I get my schedule on the way." Akira saw Tai nod. "So if it's your little sister, she must be in the middle school right?"

"No, she's only a year younger than me. And if I know her, even after ten years, she should be in my grade."

"What grade would that be?"

"I'm a third year."

"Really! Me too!" Akira said happily, garnering a few stares as they walked the halls. Tai nearly glared at all of them. "So if the girl is in our what's her name?"

"Her name is..." Tai was suddenly interrupted when the two heard a scream.

"Hoshiko!" Girls were screaming her name, while guys were giving wolf whistles and cat calls. Tai even noticed how Akira had a dreamy look in his eyes. When Tai looked at the person causing all this, he had to raise and eyebrow, for he did not like dropping his jaw at the sight of his own sister.

Due to his raging teen hormones he couldn't help but feel aroused, yet extremely disgusted at how he was staring at her. He had to say his sister grew out pretty well, she had was slim but her body had curves in all the right places. Her hair was done up in two buns, with a pony tail protruding from each side. Her onyx eyes still held a shine in them, but Tai would never be sure that he would get used to seeing her like this. She was like a super model, but when you add make up, Tai was sure that she would look spectacular. _'What the hell am I saying? This is my sister!'_

When he saw Hoshiko look up at him and their eyes met, he saw her eyes widen. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at him. After a second, her eyes turned into an icy glare that could freeze over hell, and Tai could feel every part of his body freeze up at the glare. When she passed him by along the halls and continued on to get her schedule, he couldn't help but feel...disappointed and saddened by the harsh greeting he had gotten. Turning around he saw her walking away, with a posse of girls and boys.

"I see you have notice our class queen," Akira stated from behind him. Tai turned around and saw that his new friend had his dreamy look on his face as he stared at the girl passing by.

"Class queen?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. Hoshiko Wasuremono is the most sought after girl in our class, no our school! This is due to her smarts, her beauty and athleticism. No other girl could hold a candle to her. Though Hikari Kurai comes close. She may not have her figure but she is just as pretty, smart and athletic, though she tends to be quiet a lot. Then there's also Kyoka Sasagawa, she is a year younger than us but she is just as smart and beautiful as Hoshiko, though her older brother seems to scare people off. She is still a beautiful girl," Akira nodded, meanwhile Tai sweat dropped.

"Uh...I don't know about you, but I'm not looking for the hottest girls at the moment. I'm here to find my sister and stay in school."

"Oh yeah! What did you say the name of your sister was?" Akira asked.

"Forget about it. I found her already."

"Really? When that happen?"

"During the commotion with the 'class queen'." Akira nodded again. "So where is the headmaster's office?"

"Down the hall to the right. You can't miss it. It's the one with double doors."

"Thanks," nodded Tai. Akira turned around to go down another hall, where people were giving out schedules. Tai cringed when he saw Akira slip and slam his face into a locker. He was about to go help the boy, but Akira just stood up as if nothing happened and went towards the group of kids.

**-Time skip 30 minutes-**

Tai currently found himself looking at the door to his homeroom class. Hopefully the teacher wouldn't mind him being late, seeing as the head master had kept him busy the entire time. Mr. Murakami had told him, in excruciatingly specific details, the rules of the school as well as various other things that he didn't pay attention to. The only thing other than the rules, Tai could only remember to not bring lunch on Fridays. It was said that students were told to cook for their grade, and each person has been assigned a day. This meant Tai was supposed to help out in the cafeteria on Fridays.

Sighing, he knocked on the door. Hearing a muffled come in, he opened the sliding door and walked in. Tai shuddered when he felt all eyes curiously landing on him. He didn't even look at them and headed straight towards the teacher: an old man with a long beard, with white hair in...dreadlocks? The teacher chuckled when he saw Tai giving him an odd look. "I see you've noticed my hair," the old man said with a kind voice.

"Y-yeah...sorry about that. It was just...surprising that's all," Tai apologized.

"It's fine. Not many people in Japan would see an old man with dread locks in his hair. I am Mr. Sasuke Legend, but call me Legend-sensei."

"Legend?" Tai asked almost incredulously. "You're half foreigner, Legend-sensei?" Legend laugh again.

"Yes, my father was American, and my mother was Japanese." Tai nodded when his sensei explained. "Do you have any other questions?" Tai shook his head no. "Good. Since you're already up front, why don't you introduce yourself to the class, seeing as you are the newest student here."

"Hai." Tai turned to the class and quickly scanned it. His eyes seemed to recognize both Akira and Hoshiko in the room. "My name is Taiyou Saisei, but call me Tai. Please take care of me." Tai then bowed and stared at the class. Some girls were looking at him, and their hearts probably swooning along with their faces. The other girls didn't even think he was worth their time, as they ignored him. All the guys, save for Akira and another guys who looked bored, were sizing him up. He could feel someone glaring holes into his head, and when saw that it was his own sister doing it, he sighed.

"Very well Mr. Saisei, please take a seat next to Mr. Sasagawa in the back." Tai nodded and walked towards the back where an empty seat was located. Next to him was the boy who looked disinterested in him. He had a fair skin tone, and messy chin length black hair. Tai noticed a shinai, propped up next to the back of his seat. The boy turned his cold green eyes towards Tai and grunted. Tai rolled his eyes and sat down next to the boy.

So the day dragged on, with just how Legend told students what not to do and what to avoid, basically the same thing as what the headmaster told him. Tai usually found his eyes trailing over towards his sister, and was wondering why she kept glaring at him. So when it was time for lunch he grabbed his stuff and headed over towards his sister. As if sensing his presence she stood up and left the room. Tai frowned and tried to catch up to her in the hallways. "Hoshiko!" he called out. The girl stopped in the middle of the hallway, turned around and full on glared at him. The entire hallway froze when they saw their queen glaring at someone. Even though she was glaring at him, Tai was glad she stopped. He really needed to talk to her. He was about to walk up to her, when someone blocked his way.

"What do you want with my girlfriend?" the person asked. Tai looked at the person. His hair was bleached to be blond, he was sure of it, and was wavy all the way down to his shoulders. He was taller, and if Tai was sure when he bumped into the guy, buffer than himself. Brown eyes met gold, and Tai was itching to just shove this guy out of the way to get to talk to his sister.

"Look I just need to talk to her really fast."

"Oh you hear that the new guy wants to talk to our dear queen!" the boy announced to the crowd, causing them to laugh. Tai's eyes narrowed as he stared at him. "Who do you think you are, huh, new boy?"

"Saito stop that," a female voice said. To Tai, it sounded like it held authority, yet it sounded soft but firm at the same time [**I imagine Naruto's Tenten's Jap VA]. **The boy known as Saito nodded, and turned allowing Tai to see his sister looking back at him. Her arms crossed over her chest, and her glare still piercing as ever. "It's been awhile hasn't it...Tai."

"Whatever happened to the girl who used to call me 'onii-chan'?" Tai frowned. The crowd started to mumble when they heard that.

"She disappeared when you forgot about her Tai." Tai growled when she said that.

"You know that isn't true. I've looked for you for ages. You don't know how hard it is trying to find you! It was hard to even find this city."

"Well, you should have tried harder. But as of now, the one known as my brother doesn't exist. Saito please handle him." Hoshiko turned around and began to walk away.

"With pleasure dear." Saito smirked at Tai, who frowned in response. "Now even though she is your sister, stay away from her."

"I get it fine," Tai sighed as he shrugged. "I was just here to see if she was safe or not. It doesn't matter if she doesn't care for me anymore. I just was making sure she was alive. Now I hope you stay out of my way, wouldn't want my dear imouto's boyfriend getting hurt her by her onii-chan ne?" Tai turned around and was about to walk to class, when he heard the whole hallway gasp. Tai felt someone grab his shoulder and turn him around. A fist was heading toward his face, and Tai smirked. Just as Saito's right fist inched near his face, his left arm shot up parrying the attack and slammed his fist against the guy's nose. The students heard a sickening crack as Saito fell to the floor, with a bloodied nose. "I told you to not get in my way _S-A-I-T-O~_!" Tai smirked as he walked back into class. He passed by a shocked Akira and a slightly intrigued Sasagawa.

**-After School-**

Tai was walking home alone that day. He was rather surprised when no teacher reprimanded him for hurting their student. Heck some where even happy about it. But Tai just shook his head. His sister really did hate him, for reason beyond his control no less. As he was passing by the TV shop on the way to his house, Tai felt a chill go down his spine. Suddenly the light from the sun disappeared, as the sky was covered by darkening clouds that weren't there a few seconds ago.

He heard static coming from the TV's next to him. Looking around Tai saw that every single TV was going on the fritz, the same could be said for radios in the area. Tai walked over to the TV, as all of the TV's seemingly chose the same thing to watch at the same time. The screens all flickered to life and showed a veiled figure, with glowing purple eyes and two horns on the side of its shoulders. Tai nearly gasp in shock, as the image was shown. _'You have to be kidding me. That person can't be the person form those stories that Okaa-san told me and Hoshiko as a kid. But the eyes, and the armor like figure...'_

**To those living in Remei City, I am Lord Yami.** Tai's eyes widened when he heard that. And that voice, the voice was the same sinister voice of the fake him from his dreams.** I have come to give you warning. Surrender the Kage no Yaiba and the Soul Card of Shadows and return it to me. You are given until tomorrow as the sun reaches it peak. If you do not bring what I want, I will send one of my Wraiths to decimate the city. I will be waiting at the docks, pier 18. Good Night.**

After that the sky brightened again, the TV went back to normal and so did the radio. However this did nothing to help out Tai, as he was hyperventilating. Tai then broke off into a dead sprint towards his apartment. When he got there he slammed the door closed after locking it. He threw the bag to the floor and ran to a small bookshelf near his TV. Tai quickly scanned the bookshelf looking for, until he came upon a picture book. Pulling it out, he read it over in a blindingly fast pace. His eyes scanned everything in it, and they widened when he landed directly on the middle page. It was a two page picture of the same image from the TV. His hands were shaking.

"I-I thought, that these were just stories..." Tai said to himself. "I thought these things were fake...but that voice. That presence...It wasn't fake." Tai kept pacing back and forth as he stared at the page. Those purple eyes staring back at him, Tai's breathing didn't calm down at all as he paced around. "Things like this just don't happen for no reason. Why of all times now is something like this happening! I finally found my sister and the supposed end of the world is going to happen!" Tai was shouting furiously. "That is such total crap!" It really didn't help him thinking about this since he was superstitious. "Damn...this may be a joke, but I have a bad feeling it isn't." That night Tai barely had any sleep, no matter how hard he tried.

**-Next day: Noon at Pier 18-**

At that precise moment, a figure in a dark cloak was standing and looking at a rusted pocket watch. When it was exactly a minute past noon, the figure chuckled. "It seems like they did not heed my warnings," the sinister voice stated. Snapping closed the watch, and then figure snapped his fingers. The ground next to him erupted and a human skeleton stood up erect. The figure then snapped its figure snapped again, and then the shadows seemed to react. They began to fill the skeleton, and it was trembling wildly. A dark orb then covered it, then it broke apart. Standing in place of the skeleton was a grotesque beast.

The beast was covered in yellow fur, with black stripes, save for the abs, which was white. It had large, overly muscular arms with four giant black claws, and a smaller one that acted like a thumb on each hand. It's feet were done in a similar manner, except it look more like regular hind legs for mammals. Around the waist was some wort of black metal skirt, and there was matching vest around its large torso. It's head was that of a tiger, but it was deformed, as the face was scrunched up and looked like it was perpetually in pain. Along the flesh of the beast, blackened bone was showing to look more like armor. It had a single horn on its forehead, and its dark red eyes were glowing. Looking at it's creator it bowed down on a single knee. "Yami-sama," the beast growled. "What is it that you need of me?"

"It seems like these foolish mortals have not listen to my warning. Why don't you go show them we mean business, my Tiger Wraith."

"Hai Yami-sama." The Tiger Wraith stood up and walked into the shadows before disappearing completely from site. From underneath the cloak, the figure smirk as purple eyes looked towards the sun.

"Where is your champion now Sole!" Yami cackled.

**-Downtown Remei City-**

From within the shadows of an alley, the Tiger Wraith appeared onto the main street. Walking directly into the middle of the street, people gasp and screamed when they saw it emerge. It was in the middle of the street, and as a large tanker was coming towards it, the Wraith raised up his large claws and slashed it in half. Police sirens were blaring as people ran in panic. The Wraith, seemed to charge up its claws with some dark energy, and did a slashing motion. Waves of dark energy shot out of his claws and destroyed a couple of buildings, and killed some people.

The police came out of their cars and began to shoot the beast, but their bullets did nothing but enrage the beast more. "Repent for disregarding Yami-sama's wishes!" the tiger growled as it slashed up a few cars, and police officers.

**-Remei Academy-**

The students were watching in horror as they watched the Wraith attacking the city through their class TV sets. The monster was destroying the city left and right. The headmaster had told the students to stay put in their class, while their teachers too roll to make sure they were all there. Sadly one person was missing in Legend-Sensei's class room. "Tai Saisei." No response. "Tai Saisei are you here?" Again no response. "Where is Tai?" Legend asked worried. Akira was looking on in worry as well for his new friend. Quietly in her seat, Hoshiko seemed nervous about something.

**-On the way to Downtown-**

Tai didn't know what had coerced him to move, to intercept that Wraith. It may have been his recent dreams that have tied into this day. It could have been the stories he was told as a kid. It might have been all that stress that has been building up from seeing his sister having changed so much and all this craziness that is occurring, but as of this moment, Tai just felt compelled to go to the Wraith. He was running towards his death as it seemed.

As he was closing in on the where the destruction was happening, Tai saw people running the opposite way. As he passed by the people, Tai stopped when he passed by a person who looked like a knight. Tai turned around and tried looking for him, but couldn't find the person. Suddenly a bright light flashed before him, and Tai found himself floating in an all white space. All he could see was white as far as the eye can see. Even his school clothes have turned white in color. "Huh?" he heard a teen voice say from out of no where. "I must be wrong...but how the hell did I end up in your body?" **(Imagine the English voice of Axel from Kingdom Hearts 2 here)**

"What the? Who's there!" Tai shouted as he looked around for a voice.

"Well damn..." an orange orb appeared in front of him Tai and flew around him as if taking in his appearance. "What was the chances I'd end up inhibiting your body?"

"Okay who are you?" Tai asked, not afraid of some glowing orb.

"Name's Nova kid. And boy am I lucky to have accidentally inhabit your body. You're Sole's brat."

"Eh? Sole? I keep hearing that name in my dreams. Where are we? Who are you really and who the heck is Sole?" Tai demanded.

"Hmph, and here I thought Sole was annoying. Get this into your thick mind, since I only get to speak to you once. I am what you would consider the spirit of the sun. I hold power over light and flames. Where we are is a pocket dimension where people like you, make a contract with spirits like myself. As for who Sole is, well he is the legendary champion of light. I know you know of him. I saw the look of fear in your eyes when you saw Yami give his speech yesterday on that TV, as well as checking that book full of Sole's stories," Nova explained.

"Okay...then seeing as I actually believe all this, what do you mean by I am Sole's brat?"

"You have his blood running through you kid. You have the blood that carries on the power of the sun like myself. It was just coincidence that I had entered your body."

"Wait, does that mean you fought with THE legendary knight back then?" Tai asked, his voice full of awe but held a tone of seriousness in it.

"I did not fight alongside him directly, but I offered him my power." Tai's eyes then grew.

"Can you lend me your power?" Tai asked suddenly.

"Why?" Nova asked. "What do you need my power for?"

"I want to stop Yami. Right now it doesn't matter what I am doing, but people are dying out there and need help! The weapons of the cops and other people can't do much on them and need the power given to protect the world all those ages ago."

"Are you sure kid? I mean how can I be sure you won't abuse those powers?" Nova asked skeptically.

"Test me then! I don't care how hard it is but I need to hurry! Those people are in trouble!" Tai shouted.

"You two really are related," the glowing orb said before a pedestal appeared right before Tai. Stabbed into the pedestal was a double edged sword, with a red handle with a picture of the sun on it, while the guard was small and rectangular. "Now I want you to pull out the sword."

"That's it?" Tai asked unsurely.

"That's it." Tai shrugged and was about to grab the sword, until the entire thing caught on fire. Tai withdrew his hand, and glared at the orb. "Did I forget to mention I was going to set it on fire?" Tai looked at the fire and was hesitant on grabbing the sword. "What's this? What happened to that fighting spirit just a few moments ago? If a little fire is able to scare you, how do you intend to stand up to a Wraith?"

Tai's eyes widened when he heard that. They then narrowed as he stared at his hand. His eyes closed and remembered the story about the hero who faced an entire _army_ of Wraiths _alone_ just to ensure the protection of humanity. Who was he to be afraid of a little fire? Renewing his resolve, Tai latched his hand onto the hilt of the blade and pulled the sword. The fire from the pedestal then swam around him as he held the sword.

"Took you long enough," Nova stated, and while he had no mouth, Tai was sure the thing was smirking.

"Surprising what you can do if you try no?" Tai smirked. The orb bounced around Tai for a moment, and suddenly a belt appeared around his waist. It was black and felt like a cross between metal and leather. The buckle was a silver, save for the middle, which was red yellow and orange, but it was a see through color. Nova then landed in Tai's free hand and became a black metallic card. It had the picture of the line drawn sun on it, with various other lines coming off the circle, all colored in orange.

"This is my last thing I can say to you before I go quiet. Place the card in the left slot of the belt, then make a circle in front of you using the sword and walk through it. Also if you need help, take the card out of the belt and slot it into either your right arm, your right leg or the blade itself. That would make it easier to beat the Wraiths. If you can do just that...maybe you can hold a candle compared to the wildfire your ancestor was." Tai nodded and when he felt the voice of Nova go quiet, he looked at the card, the belt and finally the sword. Finding the slot on the left side of the buckle, Tai nodded to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he lightly placed the card at the entrance of the slot and shouted: "HENSHIN!" He placed the card fully into the slot, and the belt came to life. Streaks of reds, yellows and oranges lighted up the see through part of the buckle. The black part of the belt was burned away turning it into a dark amber. The flames that was dancing around him then concentrated into the blade in his hand. Stabbing the sword forward, it made a small ring of flames at the tip. Tai then maneuvered it into a large circle that could fit his body. When it was done full circle, it looked like a small sun. "Looks like there is no turning back now," Tai told himself. Tai then walked forward into the circle.

**-Real World Downtown-**

The sky had darkened again in during the day time. The destruction caused by the Tiger Wraith was heavy, and plentiful. Mostly buildings and cars were destroyed, but there were also a handful of people killed. Innocent bystanders and police alike fell to his claws. The Wraith itself was still rampaging. It had found a little girl huddled under behind a car and was stalking toward it. "Come out little girl. I just want to pet you..." the beast taunted. The little girl, around the age of 7, began to cry as she hugged her princess shaped toy. She could hear it coming closer and closer, until it could feel its hot breath on her neck. The Wraith smirked as it raised its claw to attack.

This stopped however, when it saw a flame appear in the middle of the destroyed road. First it started out small, but it slowly grew as it made a giant ring. When the ring was complete, the flames gave off a bright and intense light that caused the Wraith to move back, as it was too much for him. The little girl though, she watched in awe as an armored figure stepped out of the fires.

He had on a black body suit the encompassed the entire body. The grieves on his feet were red, but the tips were the toes should go were colored gold, shaped like claws, and reached up to his knees. Just above that were pieces of red armor to cover his thighs. Around his waist was an ornate sun themed buckle. He had gauntlets that went up to the back of his black glove hand, all the way to the elbow. The chest plate was colored in various reds and oranges, and seemed to depict muscles. The shoulder pads were circular and had a golden lion mane surrounding it. The helmet was also depicted as a lion's head, with a silver mouth guard and red metal over it to look like fangs. The visor was singular and V shaped, was the only thing not fitting the color scheme as it was a sky blue. (**Basically imagine Apollomon from Digimon as a Kamen Rider)** The thing completing the look was the sword in his right hand. It was a knights sword but had red metal, and a pair of claws as a guard.

When the fire died down, the Wraith looked at the new figure and growled. "Who the hell are you!"

"I am the inheritor of the sun, Kamen Rider Sol!" Sol shouted as he placed the sword in front of him, gripping it single handedly. "It is time to face judgement Wraith." The Tiger Wraith growled and attacked Sol. The rider blocked the claws that were aimed for his head with the blade. There was a loud clang as the claws met the steel. This had surprised the Wraith long enough for Sol to counter attack. Drawing back his left fist, Sol ignited it with a furious red flame and punched the Wraith square in the face, sending it back a couple of feet.

"ARG!" the Tiger Wraith roared, as it held onto his face. Taking this as his sign to continue, Sol charged and slashed at the Wraith's claws. Spark flew as it met, but Sol could already see the cracks forming on the beast's appendages. When the monster recovered, it began to charge up dark energy into it's claws. Sol's eyes widened from underneath his visor. Glancing behind him, he noticed that the little girl was still there. Sol then looked forward as the beast slashed again, unleashing the energy. Finding no other way to handle it, Sol charged up the his blade with fire. Then placing the sword in front of him, he hoped that it would shield him from the effects of the attack. When the flames and the energy met, the place where Sol was standing exploded.

***BOOM!***

"Hahaha!" the Wraith laughed, as he stared into the smoke after the explosion. "What was that? Your feeble attempt to protect yourself? Foolish mortals! I am a servant of Yami-sama!" The little girl who was watching, as well as the viewers from home who had been watching the entire fight from the news, gasped in shock.

"Would you please shut up!" Sol shouted. The Wraith's eyes widened as the smoke was over taken by a column of fire. Out of it walked Sol, completely unharmed.

"How can that be possible? You should be dead!" When Sol didn't reply, the Wraith started to charge up his attack again. Just as the dark energies began to gather in his claws, Sol dashed forward and smashed the blade against the Tiger Wraith's claws. This broke it's concentration and stopped the charging. Sol then continued on hacking with abandon, at the same spot he had hit the first time. The cracks that had formed after his initial attack grew, as he kept hitting harder and harder. Bring up his sword on last time, it lit ablaze as he brought it down harshly on the beast's claws, shattering them. The howl of pain it gave off was stopped, when an enflamed kick to the abdomen stopped it, followed by a flaming upper cut, and a diagonal slash to the midsection. The Wraith was thrown back far after the combo of attacks.

"Be prepared," Sol said as he placed his sword into the sheath on his back. The card ejected from his buckle and he threw it into a slot on his right grieve. "Dusk approaches." As the card was fully inserted into the grieve, Sol's entire body caught on fire, before it all focused onto his right grieve. Sol jumped up and flew forward doing a flying side kick onto the Wraith. "Collapsing Dusk!"

"I will be avenged!" the Wraith shouted, as he was destroyed from the force of the flames and the rider kick itself. Sol then stood up after the beast exploded and looked around. There were dead bodies and destroyed building everywhere. Looking into his right hand, he placed it upward and glowing red, orange and yellow particles gathered around his right hand until a rainbow colored flame appeared. Covering it into his right fist, Sol drew back and smashed his fist into the ground.

"Flames of Rebirth! Bring back those lost to the wicked and undead!" he declared. The flames then spread out from where he was standing, and widened through out the whole area. The darkened clouds parted, and building began to rebuild themselves. The thing that surprised the reporter filming this at the moment, was that it seemed those who had died from the Wraith's attack, were healing and coming back to life. When Sol saw his work was done, a tornado of fire took him and he disappeared.

**-Tai's Apartment-**

A de-armored Tai landed on his bed out of the flames. He was tired and fell asleep as he hit the pillow. He had decided to do more research when he woke up. That and explain to his teacher why he had ditched class on the second day.

**-Undisclosed location-**

"So _his_ chosen has appeared huh?" Yami spoke to himself, as he stared at a hologram of Sol. "Sole, when will you and your family stop being a thorn in my side? No matter, it is just one brat against an army. If anything," Yami crushed the hologram, "things will go in my favor. Muhahahahahaha!"

**-TRANSMISSION END-**

**AN: So what you guys think? Good Bad Ugly? Leave a review!**


End file.
